edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricycle
Several Tricycles have appeared throughout the series. The following is a list of them. Abandoned Trike The Abandoned Trike is a pink tricycle with white handlebars, pedals, and a saddle. It was seen in the "Take This Ed and Shove It" when it rolled out of a trash can after Eddy threw Ed into it. After seeing it, he was curious as to who would throw it away because it was in such good condition. It was revealed that it was Jimmy when he was seen riding his brand new bicycle. Later the Eds stood on it to observe Nazz watching TV and Kevin and Rolf boasting their hairiness behind a fence. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-11h08m09s165.png|A rear view. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-11h30m21s179.png|Another view. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-11h31m21s168.png|Ed sitting on the tricycle outside of Nazz's house. Vlcsnap-2013-10-23-11h33m18s136.png|The Eds standing on the tricycle. Dream Kevin's Tricycle This tricycle looks very similar to the tricycle from "Urban Ed." In Eddy's Dream World, Kevin is a monkey riding the tricycle. He goes next to Eddy and tells him it's a great day for a walk. Eddy confuses him, saying he may have a flat tire. Kevin looks at the tricycle's wheels and rides into a tree, destroying the tricycle. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-13h51m11s175.png|Monkey Kevin riding the tricycle. Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-13h51m39s200.png|"What a sap!" Edd's Tricycle Edd's tricycle is pink with white handlebars, black pedals and a black saddle. In "Urban Ed," Eddy tells Jonny to throw marshmallows at Edd holding a tuba and sitting on the tricycle. Later, while Jonny's going to reach the base, Edd follows him along with Ed and Eddy, riding the tricycle. Later, Ed accidentally knocks Edd off of it. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h46m13s781.png|Feeding Edd. Hurry up.png|Edd riding the trike. Jimmy's Tricycle #1 Jimmy's first tricycle is a typical toy tricycle for little children with a red and yellow body and plastic grey wheels. After Jimmy gets afraid of Evil Tim in "It Came From Outer Ed," Eddy gently pushes his tricycle, sending it toward "Evil Tim". Ed follows Jimmy with a tree to defeat the monster. When Jimmy gets very close to the monster, Jimmy, the monster, and Jimmy's tricycle all get smashed by Ed, destroying the trike. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-10h09m43s743.png|Jimmy going to Evil Tim. Vlcsnap-2018-09-09-10h10m01s006.png|The last seconds of Jimmy's trike. Jimmy's Tricycle #2 Jimmy's second tricycle is a blue tricycle with a horn, a basket, a training stick with a fancy pink tail around it and a yellow flag and red ribbons on the handlebars. Jimmy tries to catch a butterfly while riding it, but the insect keeps on turning around, causing Jimmy to do the same in his attempt to capture it. This is the second tricycle Jimmy is seen owning; besides his first one in "It Came From Outer Ed," he also had another tricycle that was thrown away in "Take This Ed and Shove It." Gallery Jimmy riding his tricycle.png|Jimmy riding his tricycle. Sarah's Tricycle Sarah's tricycle is yellow with a pink basket and white saddle. In "Thick as an Ed," Sarah rides it in front of her house, waiting for Ed to take care of her as the older brother should do. Ed falls asleep while trying to tie his shoelaces, which makes Sarah ignore him and ride away on her own. The tricycle appears again in "Mission Ed-Possible," where she uses it to pull a platform with Jimmy standing on it, on the occasion of their After-School Carnival. Edd prevents them because they move slowly while he's hurrying on Kevin's Bike. Sarah gets angry and chases him. Then, Sarah and her tricycle get smashed with the bike thrown up by Ed and Eddy. The tricycle appears again in the beginning of the "I Am Curious Ed" episode when Jimmy and Sarah are playing in Jimmy's living room. However it's not yellow anymore but pink instead and its basket is yellow and not pink as formerly. Gallery Sarah on her tricycle.png|Sarah riding her tricycle. Vlcsnap-2013-08-21-21h16m15s43.png|Sarah's Tricycle pulling the platform. Trike.png|Sarah's trike's second rendition. Yard Trike The Yard Trike is an abandoned red tricycle. In "Honor Thy Ed," it lays in the front yard of the Old Abandoned House. It was covered by dandelions but revealed when Ed sneezed them away due to his allergies. It is unknown who owns (or owned) it. Gallery Old Trike (2).png|Another view. Category:Vehicle Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Used in Scams Category:Cycling Vehicles Category:Jimmy's Things Category:Lists Category:Normal Machine